50 Shades of Gay
by nandahimehass
Summary: A series of smutty oneshots including my otps in various situations. USUK, FranCan, Spamano,Gerita, sufin, pruaus... If you have any request don't hesitate on saying it and I'll do my best to grant your wish! -I'll keep it marked as completed since it's all one-shots here.
1. The Perfect Stranger UsUk

**Well, this is the first chapter of a series of 50 one-shots and- unfortunately- was made in a rush and obviously is not one of my best works. I do not own Hetalia and it contains smut/lemon/BL/boyXboy**

**Anime/Manga: Hetalia**

**Pairing: USUK**

It were mostly dark, with some flashes now and then. The smell of cigarettes and liquor filled the nightclub Francis had forced him into. Arthur would not even bother going, since they were at the US for a series of conferences and nothing else. The French had already vanished with some human shape to a corner or something.

"At least there are good drinks around here..." He mubled to himself, staring at his glass, half-filled with Bourbon.

"I'm glad you like it" A shiver ran down the Englishman's body to the sound of such familiar voice –Though he forced himself to believe it was an effect of the alcohol. He made his Best pissed off face and turned to face his host.

"Alfred, I should know you would be a costumer to this kind of place" The American shrugged and Sat by the other's side.

"Well, you're here too, dude... Weren't ya' the one who kept saying the work week was something, I dunno, holy?" The taller played with a smirk decorating his face, which could barely be seen due to the bad illumination.

"It's ONE night. Just pretend you don't know me, can you do that at least?" He sighed getting up, followed by Alfred.

"I can do that much" Arthur swallowed his regret hardly. The American wore a devious smirk and the blue eyes seemed to read right through his soul. Taking the last of his Bourbon, the Englishman walked away from the taller. He burrowed into the dance floor –which moved more like on huge individual than a bunch of different people.

The songs were not that bad and the alcohol on his head made his body move in a smoother way, swinging slowly with heavy lids, barely seeing something other than the cloured flickering lights. It had been an awfully long time since he had last been to a placelike that, all those people, strangers, dancing, making out, all of them simply... feeling.

Before he could even notice, Arthur couldn't remember how many times he had re-filled his glass with Bourbon or something else he didn't care to recall. The emerald-eyed blond had totally given in to that place. An unnusual friction on his back. **' **_**Is someone dancing with me?' **_He wondered, turning to face the figure behind him, a man. Not that he actually cared about genders, but that were a bit rare.

"H-Hello" He greeted having as an answer nothing but more loss of his personal space, invaded by the dancing stranger. He moved so well that the English could barely take his eyes from him, he danced along with clumsy moves. The stranger chuckled. Ther bodies soon began to move in unison, wrapping in one another's, breath mixing, sweat dripping. It all felt so strangely good that Arthur didn't even care when his mouth were taken by the stranger's. Instead, he completly gave in, letting himself be guided to the nightclub's wall, where his back were pressed.

That man had not yet said a word since they began dacing and now he had let himself be kissed and forced gainst a wall into savage, hungry kisses. He barely knew himself anymore with all that Bourbon on his head. He couldn't see the man's face but he felt so trustable, so confortable and awfully famili...familiar?!

"ALFRED?!" He screamt, pushing the American away from him.

"Not tonight..." Answered –finally- leaning over once more. "Tonight I'm Just a stranger, right?" With that, he possessed the Englishman's cherry mouth again, who tried to protest, but his body did not answer to morals any longer. All he could do was to let out an inaudible murmur calling the other a bastard or something alike.

The kisses got deeper and hotter, the American's hand squeezed the other's buttcheeks with Will, allowing soft moans, though muffled by the high music. '_**I must be going crazy... This is Alfred... And we are...' **_ Arthur kept fighting to keep his mind from fading. He knew It would have been easir IF it were actually a stranger, he'd stop on the Kiss and leave, but that was Alfred... Something inside kept him from pulling away. His arms wrapped around the taller's neck.

"Let's get out of this place..." Alfred suggested, puling the other blond closer to himself. " My place, perhaps?"

"Y-You git... You're out of your mind..." _**'And so am I'**_

Thanks to the forgotten number of drinks he had drank, Arthur did not remember how he actually got to be standing before Alfred's apartmant with this one struggling to unlock the door. It were about 3 a.m. nd the first thing the American did – as a habit , almost- were to turn on the lights, which hurted both men's eyes. Not Just because of the light, by itself, but by finally getting to see they were there. They got there to do something and their bodies almost cried out for one another.

"So..." Alfred offered his hand to Arthur, who hesitaded for a while before taking it and walking to the spacious bedroom. The American's heart raced faster each second gazing at the embarassed Englishman before him. He had always felt a weird attraction towards him. Those emerald Green eyes avoiding his, the tone of red he grew when embarassed... He wished to see all of Arthur's.

Arthur walked to the bed, sitting over the baby blue sheets. His mind were far from easy already, his body asked for something, his heart seemed to agree faster than he had ever imagined, it was Alfred but somehow it all felt so right...

The American walked closer, pushing the other's back against the mattress, only to Kiss him passionatly right after this act. His partner gave in, wrapping his legs on the other's making their bodies touch almost entirely it wasn't for the clothing. "You...Perverted..." he mumled, feeling Al's growing member rubbing against his, though clothed.

"Not yet..." Smiled Alfred, removing his glasses. He kept on kissing as skillfull hands worked on exposing his lover's chest and his own. The kisses got deeper Just before the warm mouth moved from the other, making it's way to the pale neck of the submissive's.

"Al...Awn..." He cried out as the American's teeth printed a Mark on the milky skin. He went o between kisses until he reached the two Pink extremities, erect and craving for attention. The America licked his lips and then began caressing the left one while his mouth played with the other, using ardent tongue movements, enjoying as Arthur would arch his back and moan loudly for his name.

"Feeling good, huh?" Alfred asked, not actually caring for an answer as his hand slipped down to the bulge on the other blond's pants." What do you want me to do... Artie...?" He panted, smirking.

"G-Git... Don't make me say it...Aw..." _**' You planned this, did you not?' **_He thoughgt of asking, though that was irrelevant now. Alfred didn't seen to be acting anytime soon until he Said something and his body were shivering entirely yo the American's mere warm. " Blooddy Hell... Tou...Touch me..."

"Touch you? Where, Arthur?" Played, leaning down until he was facing the clother erection. "Here?"

"Ahhh...Aw..." Arthur cried out as his pants and underwear were fastly throw away, the cold air soon substituted by the taller's warmness with slow, teasing movements up and down. "F...Fuck...Alfred.."

"Cursing? You should behave properly~" Smirked , leaning his face close to the throbbing member. He kept on caressing with the blue orbs gazing at Arthur's Green ones. He experimentally licked the tip, soon after to take the whole lenght of the other's into his wet mouth.

"Awn... Ah... Alfred! Awn..." He moanded, with the head thrown back in pleasure and the other's head bobbed over his mandhood. Speed increasing and blood boiling, The Brittish's fingers held a grip on the other's golden hair willingly, letting that terrific sensation take full control of him.

Soon, The American's arm lifted, offering a couple fingers to the Brit. "You know what to do with them, right?" Guessed, still teasing the tip of Arthur's member. The Green-eyed simply nodded with heavy lids, accepting the fingers into his mouth, wetting them as much as he could, trying to muffle the moans everytime Al's head would go up and down on him.

"Good... Good boy..." Alfred whispered, removing the fingers from the other's mouth and directing them to the small entrance. "This is going to hurt a bit, ok? Tell me if it's too much..." Arthur nodded, closing his eyes for he knew what were about to happen. The blue-eyed one's instinct to simply stop all that teasing and fuck Arthur right there increased, though his worry were grreater, he wished his lover to feel as much pleasure as he would. His mouth went back to it's work while the first finger were finally inserted, little by little.

Ath firts that was a Sharp pain, but Alfred's tongue made the perfect mix until he couldn't tell pain for pleasure anymore. By that time, he already had three fingers inside him. "Ahhh...Al...come...al...already..." He cried out, feeling himself coming near the edge

The taller blond removed his fingers with a 'pop', causing the other to whimper in protest. Al came over his partner's mouth, kissing him with will while worked the remaining of his clothes out. The bittersweet taste of pre-cum filled both mouths, somehow arousing them even more as Al spreaded some creamy substance over his manhood. "I want you... Arthur..." He panted, touching his tip on the Green-eyed's entrance.

"Take me...A...Only you...Alfred...AH! Aw...Ah..." The Brit cried out when the invasion began, slowly filling him. It felt almost as if he was about to be ripped in two. At a point Alfred stopped, waiting for him to get used to the feeling, a nod allowed him to Begin the thrusts.

The American thrusted in different directions slowly, at first, looking for something. "AWN!"

"Found it." He smirked almost removing himself entirely , only to thrust back, aiming for that spot.

"Al...ALFRED...Awhhnnn" Arthur's back arched and he moaned loudly, almost screaming everytime the other would hit him right on the prostrate, it felt so good, so alive... Alfred's hand began, then, to stroke the Brit's erection at the same rhythm of the thrusts.

"Ah... Arthur... you're so good..." The blue-eyed blond spoke, increasing the speed, amazed at the tightness and warm around his member, he'd never felt anything better than that. Also, the way Arthur was responding, so willingly, so passionate...

" Al...I... I will..."

"Me... too... I'll..." Alfred came first, filling his lover's entrance with his ropy whittish substance .

"Ah...AwwwwnnnnnnnAWNNN!" Cried out almost as a scream at the feeling of being filled with his partner's seed, cumming right after.

Panting, they parted, lying beside one another and fell fastly asleep.

Throbbing headache. Arthur woke up with his whole body hurting and filled with small bruises. The smell of sex still hanging around the familiar bedroom (After the first 5 seconds of "Where the bloody Hell am I?") and an empty bed, except for him and the sheets. He hugged his knees. '_**How foolish can I be...? Of course it'd be one-night –stand..' **_He cursed himself and his heart for Racing that way... and for Alfred. Tears rolled down the blushed cheeks.

" Arthur?!" That voice...

"Alfred?!"

"No, the fucking Slenderman! Of course it's me! Dude, c'mon, why are you crying?!" The blond had Just entered the room with a tray, -It seemed to carry their breakfast.- which were fastly left over a bureau at Alfred's rush to hug the other male, who still had tears coming out of his eyes. "Shh... if you cry this way it'll make your hangover worse, right?" He adverted with a kiss over the older's forehead.

"Alfred... Do you..."

"I remember... Each part of it and I would do it over and over again if it were you." He sighed. "Do you regret it, Artie?"

Words were needless. The tears of haziness became ones of joy and Arthur moved faslty, laying a Kiss upon his lover's lips.

"You foolish git...What a question..."

"I love you too..."


	2. Iris spamano

I don't remember why or when exactly I began feeling this way towards him. His uncommon reactions and the cinnamon tone of his skin altogether with his difficult temper. I felt my heart shatter when he left my house to be independente at first, but he devserved to be recognised, he still does. Still, here I sit, down at his couch gazing at his never quiet feet, shaking unconciously as he reads the News trying to look serious. I remember when we used to be like this back at my home, I would be the one entertained with the papers and he would be impatient for some attention. Those times were as Golden and divine than my current life could ever be, I'd give up even my condition as a nation to feel that all over again, though it might sound selfish.

I walk silently to the back of his armchair, slightly bending my head down near his exposed neck. I hear a scowl but don't actually mind, simply listening to his breath out of measure, so sweet and shy hidden between his shells. I snuggle my nose delicatly near his neck, making him shudder a bit never taking those hazel eyes out of the newspaper. I just wish to take the most I can from this moment, for as the sun sets down he'll probably ask me to leave and I just don't want to miss him tonight again on that bed, which is too large just to myself.

I should probably tell Francis or Gil... But they wouldn't understand and probably tell everyone and that'd embarass Roma... I want him to accept me so bad.

"What the fuck are you doing, Antonio... this tinckles." He murmured moving his neck a bit.

" I want to be close to you, cariño."

" Don't call me that. It's not like we're... something like that."

I simply hum na answer, this time holding his shoulders, slightly pressing on the beggining of massage. He gives out a low moan, relaxing a bit, we used to do this too ne another back on our days. I feel a sharp pain in my heart briefly but no tears are shed. He raises his hand, putting down the papers and reaches for mine, stopping my movements with a sudden gaze, so entirelly diferente than a ny expression. I've ever seen on him that I couldn't help but to simply stare back.

"Why did you come here? I thought you should be in your home solving the problems of your crises..."

"So you've been Reading about me~?"

"Sí, but don't get too excited... Antonio... I... just don't get broken, ok?" He shows a hint of worry, masked on a expression of false irritation. I chuckle and turn, getting on my knees before his crossed legs, never letting go of his hand.

" I'll try all I can to help my people, Lovi... But I can't simply leave you, I wouldn't be able t bear it." I say finally, using my free hand to caress his now flushed cheek lightly.

"S-Such things you say...it's not like we're together or something..."

I love it, all of it. ; that flustered face, his crossed legs and the uneasy look he carries when it comes to my gaze and that small momento f truth on the lies he tells to himself and to me. I rise my head and hear him whisper 'Tomato bastard' heavy-lidded as I grew closer but didn't care much, he doesn't turn his face when I give in, clashing our lips together.

My heart pounds fastly and with no hint of measure anyhow, I can feel he is as nervous as I am when I lean closer and our kiss grows more intense. He murmurs insults but still wraps his arms around my neck.

"Te quiero, Lovino..." I say as we part. He , panting and flustered, makes a face of him that I know pretty well, one i haven't seen for a long, long while... A face of someone who's about to cry.

"S-Stupid! Why didn't you say it before, cazzo?!" He shouts, trying not to let me see the falling salty drops down his cheeks. I simply smile and hold the hands which tried to punch me with no strenght.

"I was afraid you wouldn't love me back~"

"I was afraid youd Always see me as your former Henchman"

" I never would."

He seems to calm down a bit and his scowl turns delicatly to a smile. I caress that deicate skin and lay another kiss on his tomatoe-red lips as smooth as peaches and sweeter than any wine. He corresponds willingly and – I daresay- even hungryly, with such voracity I did not know he'd ever have. He clinged on me and let me carry him up, havng his legs wrapped around my waist. A hot breath mixe to mine and I could hear a muffled 'Take me to my bed' and did as Iwas ordered.

I lay his back against the soft surface, letting a wonderful vision show. A heavy-lidded, blushed Roma panting with his legs spread opened. Unable to hold my attraction, I attack his jawline and neck with kisses and gentle bites, covering his shiny skin in small reddish marks.

"Ah... Tonio..." He moans as I teasingly stroke that exquisite hair curl of his. His body archs and his arms tighten aroung my torso. I can feel his growing erection rub against my through our clothes already. Skilfully, then, I keep teasing his colarbone and neck area as my hands work on unbottoning the White shirt he uses; When exposed, the chest moves up na down fastly in arousal and I attack it with my mouth, laying kisses and brief sucks on those pinkish extremities.

Ahhh...Tonio... Sí..." Each time he says my name my jeans feel tighter, he uses his hands to remove my upper clothing as well, letting our skins touch one another on that latin love.

"Do you want this?" I ask, preocupied, wating for na order to keep on or give up.

"Don't fucking ask me, you bastard..." He turns his face, so cute... " You made me get all these feelings, now take responsability!"

"Sí, pleasantly~" I play before kissing him once more. This time, though, I brush his lips with my tongue, asking for answer and such is granted. I explore that moaning wet cavern minuciously, constantly fighting and winning a war of dominnance. We part for breath, though a singe stray of saliv still conects us. Lovino licks his lips with lustful eyes, giving me permition to go on, and so I do; Trailing kisses down that exposed chest until I reached his belly button, where I insisted to leave a considerably dark mark. Armed with a smirk, I glance upa t him and reach for his pants, unzipping and removing slowly, the bulge hidden by his boxers seemed to be building up quite fastly and I finally set it free from the clothing prison.

"Ah..." Roma moans, perhaps to the feeling of being embraced by the difference of temperature. His erection seems to be pulsing and is obviously leaking pre-cum deliberatly. I tease it's tip with brief lick and a few sucks on the sme spot. " Bastard...Awnnn.. Don't fucking teaaase... ahhhnnnnw!"

I play a little longer before taking the whole lenght of his member with my mouth with no great difficulty. He archs his body, moaning loudly to the rythym of my bobbing. Eventually I raised one hand, offering him three finger, he guesses their future and uses his mouth to wet them well enought not to fel sore tomorrow. I get even harder thinking about the Wonders that tonguw could do to another part of my body, though I simply contente myself with my action, removing my fingers of his mouth and working their way down to thetight entrance.

"Come one...Aw... Cazzo..."

"Be careful of what you wish for~" I tease, inserting, bit by bit, my index finger. He whimpers out with the beggining's sharp pain, which lasts only until the Spaniard finds his "sweet spot". Then he almost contorts himself in pleasure, I can feel his muscles tighten around my fingers, twitching and sucking me inside, soon I another finger, he cries out again but moans as I hit that very spot once again, scissoring ans stretching him delicatly.

" You look amazing like this...So honest..." I say before giving a slow lick that takes his whole lenght, which I welcome in my mouth afterwards, bobbing my head as the third and last finger is added. I thrust all three and give him tome to be enought prepared and, at last, removed the fingers with na erotic pop sound.

"Awwwn..." He whimpers at the loss. I raise myself a bit, taking off the remaining of my own clothing. He watches me cautelously and shyly fixes his eyes upon my built up erection. " I think we'll need something..." He says reachng for something on the drawer on his bedside...Lube... Wait, Lube?!

" Why do you have these things around? Lovi~?" I ask, jealous lready.

"It's not mine, It's Venezziano's... When the potatoe bastard comes by he Always buys some... But it's not like I cn't use it now and then..." He blushes, handing me the lube, I take a sizeable amount and spread it along his entrance and my own organ, positionating myself right after.

"Are you ready, cariño?" I pant. He smiles a bit.

"Sí... Come..." It sounds more like a beg than a demand. I obey, slowly sticking myself inside him. I notice the held back whimpers of shapr pai non his bit down mouth and the flowing tears. I kiss them away and keep inserting untill I am fully inside, giving Lovi time to get used to the feeling of being so stretched. After a small while, he moves experimentally and gves me permitinon to go on. I kiss his eyes and tears away before puling myself out until only the tipo f my organ only was inside, then I thrusted back. He twitches so much inside... His walls relaxing and tightening around me so pleasantly that one could almost doubt that wasn't Roma's first time.

With time, I increase speed and reach my hand down to pump Lovi's member on the rythym of our movements. He holds on tom y back, moaning loudly now notably due to pleasure. I begin thrusting in different angles, trying to find his prostate.

"Awwwwwwwwnnnnn~!"

"Found it..." I whisper on his ear, completing with a erotic lick on his earlobe.

I keep aiming for that spot and his walls tighten and relax around me many times, seeming almost like a massage on my organ. It feels so amazingly good that my very mind seems to fade little by little as I went in and out of my beloved. My body shivers and a wave of pleasure begins to take over me.

"Lovino... I'll...Awn..." I groan, spilling my seed inside of him.

"Antonioooo...awnnnn...~!" He cries out, releasing right after.

We pant and gaze ato ne another. Both hairs messed, naked and covered in sweat and cum. I smile and remove myself , caressing his flushed cheeks and kissing his lips briefly. He surprinsingly pulls me down laying his head over my chest.

"Did it hurt?"

" It was Worth it, quit worrying about such small things." He scowled. I laughted, that was so like him... How lovely.

"I'm so happy!"

"Me too... Now go to sleep for... Uaaah... fuck's sake..." He yawned before falling asleep beside me.

"I love you, Roma."


	3. My sweet prince sufin

How can someone love what once scared them? Love and fear are different and yet so close to , one another that it is almost unbelieavable. It's like when we watch a horror movie and it scares us but we still don't leave, we like that thrill and adrenaline. In my case, though, it is a bit different.

Since I took his hand and ran from Ivan, Sweden never actually let go of mine. I did gain my Independence but, somehow, we have this strange bond which seems unbreakable. At first, I'd be terrifyed of how serious he'd look and act, but with time I learned that he is actually so very kind and gentle... For some reason he calls me his wife, I Always complain but it is because I get flustered and I am obviously not a woman, aside of that I don't think I'd mind to share such a special bond with him... I giggle at this thought.

"Fin?" He asks. I almost forgot I had been staring at him this whole time! How embarassing!My cheeks are flusteing, I can even feel it. " 're ye ok?"

"Y-yes... I mean... I was just thinking about some stuff..."

He humms, moving closer to me on the couch. I smile slightly, it's almost like he can read my mind. I move even closer, resting my head over his shoulder as he wraps his arms around me, it makes me feel safe anytime, his arms.

"If ye w'nt to s'y it 'm h're..." He states with a hint of worry on his voice.

I take a deep breath filling myself with some courage._**He wouldn't call me 'wife' if he didn't like me right? **_My heart races as I lift my face near his with doubtful eyes. He keeps looking at me so deeply that I almost can feel his sight touching every limb of my body.

"Sve, you... do you like me?"

His eyes widen and I can see a blush on his ice-cold cheeks, that makes me both happy and uncertain. He remains quiet for a bit, perhaps wondering about the reason of me asking such a thing.

" 'f c'urs' I do. Ye'r my w'fe." He says ,finally, kissing my forehead. I bite my lip slightly; Even saying these things he never actually tried anything greater than a kiss on m cheeks. My skin would feel warm everytime he'd touch it and his mere look ,lately, made my knees go weak like jelly.

"I'm a man, Sve... You do realise that, correct?" I ask fearing that this would be the reason for him being so reluctant about those matters.

"I kn'w." He leans closer, running his fingers down my blushed cheeks. "D' ye h'te it? B'ing m' w'fe?" He asks. I see a glimpse of sorrow on those deep eyes.

" I... It's not like that... Sve, what I'm trying to say is..." My blood runs fast. I rush my hands up, holding his face close to mine, we're gazing at me another and remain silent for a moment. "You say we're married but you'v never..." I fluster, too shy to say what I thought.

He seems to fluster as well, then, to my biggest surprise he smiles _** Sve... smiled?! **_I think, nervously. He raises his hands, removing mines from his face. He holds my wrists lightly and turns his body towards me. I notice he opening his mouth to speak but seems to regret it halfway, so unconfortable that I almost feel guilty for causing all this fuss. But I need it, I need him , I need to know. _** Wait, I think he stopped moving...**_

"Sve...?" I call out for him. No moves. _** For Odin's beard I broke S ve! **_" Sve?! Berwald?!" I shout this time, with desperation filling every inch of me.

" Fin..." _**THANKS ODIN!**_

"Oh.. I thought you..." He shakes his head and looks deep into my eyes. I hear my own words dying in my throat as I , bit by bit, melt before him.

" Tino... I l've ye. I 'd n'ver w'nt to sc're you aw'y."

"What if I said I wouldn't mind it...?" I let out alsmost whispering.

We approach awkwardly. My lids feel heavy and The one thing I can hear is my own hear Racing and against my face nothing but Sverige's warm breath caressing my skin. Before I close my eveys I can even catch him smiling just before our lips touch; then my whole body shivers, he wraps his large hands around my waist and I do the same on his neck. It begins shy and delicate... _**He kisses so damn well... **_Then I feel a tongue brushings against my lips, which I part, letting him tak over my mouth, exploring each little parto f it. I moan and his grip tightens around my waist, I can feel his hand slipping down my back until he reaches my buttcheeks.

~_**END OF FINLAND'S POV**_~

By that time, Sweden felt more confortable to act naturally. His hand squeezes the soft muscles of Finland's bottom, making this one shudder, having to pull away from the kiss. They pant, longing for air.

"S'rry."

"It's... alright... I...I like it..." Finland spoke sweetly. He had never thought he'd ever feel this way about Sweden. He felt this wave of desire bursting inside of him like flames consuming every single sense, he flustered, ashamed of himself. Sweden had a curl of mile on the corners of his lips. His fingers caressed the blushing Finn before him with a light touch. He could notice the other had a whole new bunch of feelings to deal with and respected his partner's individuality.

" Ye'r be'tiful." He mumbled. The silver moonlight entered slightly from the window frame making Tino's milky skin almost shine on it's paleness..

" Look who's speaking!" Played, moving closer to the taller male. "Sve... Would you like to... You know... Do 'that' whith me?"

" 'th't'?" Sweden froze. He had never seen the Finn speak that way to him. His eyes were filled with something entirely new. Desire, lust.

" If it's with you it's ok... I trust you, Sve..."

Berwald, needing no further explanations, leaned closer, closing the space between them. His grip grew tighter than before and the kisses more intense. They fought for dominance –Though Sverige obviously won- and both tongues would twirl crazyly on a love frenesis,of which they just parted when the breath was there no longer. They moved away slowly, a string of saliva connecting their mouths erotically. Finland giggled and moved to Berwald's lap, he knew the other would hesitate at first. At least he thought.

" Come on... You've been holding back, right?" He spoke slowly unbottoning his over-sized shirt, letting more of his pale skin show. Berwald followed his hands' work closely, his coldness seem to explode inside of him, blood boiling in anxiousness. He had Always waited for the moment Finland would inally accept their peculiar life-style and this... This was so wonderful that was almost surreal. Since the very first time he saw the Finn, he knew.

" Ye d'n't h've to..."

"I want to, Sve... We're married, right? There's no problem..."

Sweden's heart missed a pump with the sound of those words. He finally aknowledged their marriage, there was no way he'd hold back any longer. Next thing his mouth was already kissing the silky skin of Finland's exposed neck, the smaller moaned, grabbing a hold on the other's fair hair.

"Awwn... Sve..." He moaned softly. Sweden's warm mouth slid skilfully from the pale neck to the Finn's colar boné, leaving red marks behing as a trail, he moved down and down until the pink nipples, already erect; He kissed and circled his tongle around one,, making Tino hiss in pleasure, only louder when he genty bit the nub and the other hand rubbed the unattended one. Finland's hands reached for the taller's upper clothing "Off." He said.

Berwald understood, swiftly removing any coverage from his chest. Tino clinged nearer, feeling their skin touch lascivously, he mimicked Sweden's doing previously on this one's very neck while his fingernails would scratch deeply on Sverige's back. The active gave out a hiss trailing his hand down Tino's back until his creamy buttcheeks once more. He squeezed them with will, glad to hear the amazing sounds his beloved made. Instinctively, the smaller thrusted his hips a bit, letting his clothed member meet the bare skin of Berwald's stomach.

"Tino..." Sweden whispered seductively on the other's earr, licking it afterwards. One of his hands now made it's way to the Finn's front, massaging the built up erection over the pants' fabric.

"Ugh...Awwnn...Ah...Be...p-please..." The voice seemed more like a beg than anything Finland had ver said. He, who had been scared of Berwald... It all seemed so far away that he could understand now the reason he took that man's hand in the first place. Though he'd be scared of him not only the fear of Russia had brought them together... Those eyes... Cold ad yet so gentle, so caring. He loved all about him.

Answering his partner's begs, Berwald slowly unzipped the other's pants, slowly running his finger over the thin fabrico of Finland's boxers, this one cried out in pleasure, longing to a warmer touch. Sverge flipped them . Tino lay wth his back against the couch's corner, the active gave him some cushions to get more confortabe and then kissed him once again, taking advantage of this distraction, to fastly remove the other male's underwear. Tino hissed and shivered with the cold air welcoming his member.

"I'll m'ke ye f'll gud..." Berwald said, in low tone, kissing down the Finn's jaw line, making his way through the chest until his belly button, laying several kisses on that área. His hands, while that, would play around with the smaller's erection, running his finger on the tip.

"Ah...Awnnn...Be... d-don't play...Ah..."

Berwald couldn't help but to smile at those amazing responses. He moved his face down, experimentally licking the tip of Finland's arousal, this one moaned loudly, arching his body a bit. Sweden then began licking the whole lenght, welcoming it into his mouth right after. Tino cried out for his name, getting harder and harder as that wet warm would bob over him with Strong sucks and Sve's tongue, which'd twirl around the smaller's lenght willingly, causing him to grab Sweden's Golden hair.

"Ahhh... Sve... y-yes...Aww... Stop... I-I'll...Ahh...I'll.../' Before the sentence or the act implied could be finished, Berwald released the Finn's erection from his mouth with a lascivous 'pop'.

"Wh' s'id ye c'uld c'm alr'ady?" He had a demanding voice and yet teasing. " w'it h're" Announced leaving for a few seconds to come bck with a small bottle.

"What's that?" Tino asked, panting. The other simply approached and kissed his foot.

"Spre'd yo'r legs."

He obeyed, a bit Swede gave a slow, long lick on the smaller's lenght once more and wet his slender fingers into the bottle _** Lube...**_ Finland guessed, feeling the cold substance touch his entrace, Sverige's index was circling the tightness, slowly forcing it's way inside. "Ahh..!" He cried out as it got in deeper and deeper. Sweden kept thrusting in and out untl second finger was inserted and then a third one. He moved the fingers inside of his lover until this one was enought streched and showing little signs of pain already.

"i-It's enought... I w-want you.., Come... Ahhhnnn"

Unable to control himself over Finland's sweet voice, the Swede removed his fingers and moved up to kiss his beloved's moaning mouth once more as he'd skilifully undress himself completly. He touched the tipo f his erection on the Finn's entrance. "W'uld ye lik' me t' st'p?"

"No... Don't stop... I want you, Sve.. All of you...Ahhhhhh!" Cried Finland accepting the hard member entering him. It was bigger thn he had imagined, way bigger. He tried to hold back the tears but were unable. Sweden murmured apologies and kissed his tears away until he had permission to move.

"It's o-ok...move..."

Berwalf hissed, in pleasure, moving his organ n and out of his beloved's tight hole. He could feel his insideds throbbing around him, contraction in a way so pleasant... He increased speed with time.

"Aaaaaahhhh~! T-There Be! Awwwnn..." Tino cried out, tightening a bit, as the Swede would hit his prostate. The active insisted on that spot, noticing that all pain had been washed away and put more strenght on his thrusts, hitting his lover's spot dead on, making this one twist and roll his eyes in pleasure. He groaned, it all felt so good, Fin's body was the best...

At a time, Finland began moving his hips to meet The Swede's thrust too, allowing to reach deeper. The panted and sweated in an erotic dance where a body could not be told from the other. Tino's muscle's ring tightend around the taller.

"I'm almost...Aw..."

"T-Tino... !" Berwald groaned in pleasure, filling the smaller male with his warm seed; Such feeling made Finland arch his body once again, and release on both their chests.

Sverige removed himself and oved to kiss his "wife's" forehead. This one, though, pulled him close, letting the taller one rest his head above his panting chest. Covered in sweat and cum they remained silente for a bit of time.

"Sve..." Finland said, finally.

"Hmm?"

" Do you believe there are these fairy tale romances?" He asked relutanctly.

"Tino." Sweden called, lifting his face, pecking a brief kiss on the other's lips. "You are the one."


	4. Saying 'I love you' - FranCan

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to post again, I really am... Though Doctor Who had my feels all over the place and I couldn't bring myself to write anything.**

**Well, This one's going to be FranCan (Or Franada if you may), hope you enjoy it and... I apologize for any typos.**

He could live numerous human lifes and not ever notice that small figure wandering on the new lands. He could have lived alone and yet surrounded by people, rejoicing on the pleasures of beauty though never actually meet love. He could have done so many things and yet he would unconciously miss those eyes; A glistening blue which insisted on gazing down, due to shyness of frustration, he mostly couldn't tell. His heart skipped a throb when they first met, few people noticed the blonde beauty, small, shy, gentle... France met with him the true meanng of beauty, inside and outside.

" Hey, Mattieu~!" He called out by the end of a meeting, catwalking near the shy nation, who lifted his eyes and gave out a sparkling smile.

"B-Bonjour, Francis!" He managed to say, brushing a lock of blond hair behind his own ear. " I'm glad we managed to meet..."

"So am I, dearest~! Then, what do you say...Dinner?" Direct. It would be easier this way... He'd go fast and slow down bit by turned several shades of red before answering with a held back smile of happiness and a nod. 'So beautiful...' France thought.

They still wandered about for a considerable number of minutes, talking and laughting at little pieces of nothing and shaking hands with some people as well as with other nations. When both thought it was already time to eat, they managed to sneak out and get into Francis' car.

Matthew trembled slightly, trying to hide his nervousness. He liked it that Francis payed attention to him and actually seemed to care for him, though down deep into his heart he knew... He knew he turned red whenever the French man was the topic of his conversations or even thoughts, his touch seemed to cause eletric waves all over his body... He sighed. 'Will he think it's just because he gave me attention...?' Canada was afraid of being rejected and loosing his most importante friend. The younger nation shook his head, trying to push away the thoughts and insecurity as he leaned his head at the cold glass of the car's door. 'Wait...' He stopped, in surprise,as the car stopped. " Francis... I thought we would go out to eat...?"

"Oh, Mon petit, I hope you do not mind that our little meal will be at my room, do you?" The French asked, not actually waiting for an answer. He got out and opened the door to the other, who got out even redder than his country's flag. France smiled, taking that as a good sign.

"I don 't, I'd love to." He said, hoping not to be sounding too obvious - When in fact he was.

They walked awkwardly too one of the luxurious rooms of the best hotel on the town the meeting was held at. Francis played with the card key while they made they way to the rubbed his hands on his trousers, trying to make the nervous sweat leave him. France opened the door.

" Welcome~" He said taking the smaller's hand and dragging him inside the luxurious room. Well decorated to fit France's personal taste and na amazing view of the city lights. Matthew smiled as they walked inside and to the next room, a table was set... Food and wine waiting on them, his mouth watered. 'When did he...?'

"I texted the hotel to make things right when you was not looking, surprised?" The taller blonde asked, pulling a chair for his companion, who followed promptly.

"Y-yes, I ceirtainly am... This is amazing." Francis sat across the table, facing him with a smile and his ellegant posture. Did he know how much just being this way hem ade Mattie almost lose his senses? The Canadian wondered if he'd been played with but that thought soon left him. Not Francis, he would never.

They enejoyed the meal with hidden hints of affection and undercover flirting until the last drop of wine. By that time, Matthew already felt a bit light-headed and spoke more openly. Francis, being a Strong drinker, didn't show much of a difference from his normal self aside of the Strong scent of the sweet crimson drink they had been sharing. Canada could not take his eyes from him. 'What do these blue orbs are telling me... love...lust?' He giggled to himself before reaching a hand over the table to hold at the other's ones, who shuddered to the sudden warm.

"Mattieu... I have a confession."

"No... Francis... Let me..." He spoke leaning forward having his shame being taken away by the alcohol. " I...Jet'aime." He said finally, tightening his gripa round the slender hand of his beloved French man.

"You do?" His eyes widened a bit before giving space to a relief smile. "I'm so happy... I love you as well, mon amour!"

They smiled at each other for a while of awkward not wanting to scare Matthew and Matthew wondering about what he should do next. He finally had the courage to say it... And now what? The French was the first to get up and walk to the other, embracing him in pure delight. Both held on one another as if the world was about to end. Francis gently caressed the smaller's hair and placed a loving kiss on the top of his forehead. Matthew looked up, his blue infinities shone, trembling, lost in his beloved's gaze, the Canadian could almost hear the thumps his heart made, in sync with France's as he tip toed to reach for those thin lips.

Francis chuckled a bit at the other's act and leaned down, closing the so waited kiss. The smaller trembled, letting his arms wrap around Francis' neck as this one would slip his own down Matthew's waist, resting on the curve of his hips

"I love you so much..."

"You have no idea how long I wished to har that from you..."

"You have no idea of how long I've wished to say it..."

**I know, no smut, but I'll make it up to you guys later, I swear... Also, I have no idea of which couple will be next... Anyone has requests?**


	5. Zachem ya -PruAus

**PruAus here! I'm so glad you people seem to be enjoying this! If any of you have request you can put them on the reviews and I'll do my best to grant your wish! –Or contact me on my ****home**** tumblr (the-hass-tales). **

**Hope you enjoy this one~!**

Even if his fingers would hurt he would go on playing. Even if a deadly storm would take place into his soul, he would still try not to let anyone notice and so he played, letting the piano notes take out his frustration and sadness… That afternoon in special he played non-stop for hours; No one dared to ask what was happening and he did not tell anyone either.

A moment of silence, his fingertips going numb, he could barely see correctly by that time, a headache began taking over him. He reached two fingers to rub his forehead in a tentative of getting rid of the unpleasant feeling, uselessly. The glance he avoided so happened, he looked upon his telephone, mute, untouched, no one was calling. **It is not like I expected anything.** He thought, standing and walking to his large bedroom.

With a sigh, he sat over the wine-coloured sheets trying t get a bit more comfortable but nothing seemed to please him as much as it would normally. He had something on his head, something he wish he wouldn't have. Gilbert.

**Even though he said he would call I refuse to believe he will, not anymore. **He thought again, holding his head. Gilbert had the "gift" of making he feel weird. Austria tried to look stern and cold but Gilbert always managed to awake a deeper side of him, though he obviously never intended on telling any of this to the Prussian albino. They had discussed once more on the last meeting as usual, Gilbert had aid he'd call and come over so they'd talk properly. Austria recalled shrugging and walking away after muttering a cold 'whatever'. Had Prussia gotten it all wrong?

Why would that even affect Roderich? Why that made his usual marble expression fluster and give in to baroque expressions? He lyed down on his own thoughts and insecurities… He the great Austria struggling with personal issues… A tear fell down and hit the mattress, many followed soaking slightly the silky fabric; A silent cry, no sobs, no hopes. Dark everywhere.

"Roderich?"

That voice… Had he fallen asleep? The Austrian opened his eyes a bit, meeting the scarlet infinity gazing at him. He believed it to be a dream at first, though it seemed to be the other way around. "Gilbert?!" He asked in a fast jump of surprise when he realised it was all actually happening?

" Ja! The amazing me has come like promised, aren't you glad?" The silver haired smiled brightly while the other would pull some covers over his own wrinkled clothing -He hated to seem careless, but it was hard to avoid such a thing while sleeping.

"You said you would call, and who gave you permission to invade my chamber?" The dark haired say in a whisper tone, avoiding the newcomer's eyes. This one, in the other hand, kept coming closer and sat beside him on the bed.

"Did I? I must have forgotten, ja? And the amazing me has permission to enter wherever he wants!" He said with conviction, Austria almost chuckled but bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from doing so. "Are you still mad at me?" Gilbert asked, laying his head over the host's lap.

"No." He said simply, brushing his fingers delicately over the whitish locks of hair. "I'm not angry any longer."

"Good, because I have to tell you something." Roderich rolled his eyes, that would probably be about something 'awesome' he had done or how 'awesome' he was or anything alike… Still his heart raced in a strange pace. He took a deep breath before asking what was that all about. " You see, sometimes my awesomeness is so wonderful that I can't take it alone… Do you get where I'm trying t get?" He turned to face the pianist.

" Not at all."

"Alright… Let's try it like this then."

Those words, just as the piano notes had gotten lost on his head got mute. He heard but his own heart and Prussia's. It felt warm. Gilbert leaned hesitantly neared the other and with a last glance of determination he crashed their lips together. Roderich's pride fought back but his heart was too strong and took over. Surprisingly the Prussian's kiss was not aggressive or superficial, it felt gentle and true… An inner side of Gilbert which he reserved only for a very strict number of 'people'. The pianist moved a hand against the ever pale skin of the other's, bringing him closer to himself. The active companion then, smiled into the kiss to the positive reaction and brushed his tongue gently over his partner's thin lips, which parted, giving him total access to the wet cavern.

Roderich tried –uselessly- to hold back a noise as the skilfull tongue of his 'friend' would explore him so intimately, he moaned lightly and some broken words came along, it sounded like the Prussian's name but nothing clear. Shivers ran down and up both countries' bodies, leaning closer to one another each time.

"Roddy… I didn't know you'd-" His speech was fastly cut by the other's slender fingers being place upon his lips.

" I always have, you stubborn beauty."

"Look who's the one talking about beauty…" The albino muttered almost in a melody, kissing the pale hand of Roderich's " I may be hot and sexy as fucking hell but you… you have a different beauty."

"How do you mean?"

" I can't explaim, just that dazzling feeling like when we're really hungry and see the waiter coming with our food."

Now the Pianist could not help his chuckle, Prussia could be stubborn, vain and a self-centered awkward… oh where was he again? Oh well! He could be all that but he still could be so cute that it was almost childish. "Comparing me to food already?"

"I might as well have take a bite, then…" Gilbert's red eyes seemed to get brighter at the murmur of those words, quickly leaning over the semi-exposed neck of his beloved's, he licked and kissed before finally taking a gentle bite, not too strong to bleed, but strong enough to mark him as his; Roderich's moans were taken as a consent to go one.

"W-What are you…? Ang…Gilbert..stop…" He murmured, grabbing a hold on the silvery hair as his now lover would direct his kisses each time lower, getting rid of every piece of clothing his hand could reach.

"Is it too fast?"

"No… It's just…" The dark haired man's flustered face turned to the red eyes with an uneasy expression, his glasses far from where they were supposed to be, trembling gaze, hyperventilated breathing. Gilbert smiled, he could read throught that man's expressions, he knew what he was so insecure about, he was too.

"Don't worry… I love you too."

"How self-centered to assume I love you like that…"

"Don't you?"

"Perhaps you are right… just this once…"

From that moment on words were needless, their lips got occupied by more urgent matters, one another. The heat increased and it felt almost impossible to remain clothed. Gilbert ripped every fabric his fingers brushed against, he wanted it all off, he needed to feel his beloved's skin against his, he wanted to make him his and no one else's at last.

"G-Gilbert…" The thin Austrian lips, little by little, lost it's composture, calling his lover's name like a mantra. He shivered when finally uncovered in all his naked glory. Gilbert's eyes seemed to swallow every inch of his skin, all that attention made his member twitch; Prussia smirked.

"It seems like you want something, huh?" The albino whispered, laying over his beloved, letting their hot skins meet. A finger ran down and teased the tip of his formerly serious colleague, who moaned. "Anything the awesome me can provide~?"

"D-Damn you…ugnnn…ah!" Almost unconsciously, Austria bucked his hips a bit longing for the warm of his partner's hand. Instead he found something else. "T-Tthat is…"

"Feels good, ja?" Gilbert asked rhetorically as he stroked both arousals together, a wave of pleasure running though both bodies at every movement. At a point it all became slick and slippery due to the pre-cum wetting them. " Aren't you naughty, Roddy? Even this kind of thing is coming out already…" Gilbert played, running a finger over the tip of the other's erection.

"Ah!... You…bastard…ahnn…"

"The awesome me will be nice to you but you'll have to do something for me too…" Gilbert said in a demanding tone, kissing the other's jawline and down to the collarbone, soon his lips met and played with the erect nipples for a small while.

"Wahhh….What is it…?" Austria asked, trying his best not to let his mind fade completely. Gilbert, then, smirked ad reached for something inside his bag, a bottle of… lube?

"You'll have to spread you legs and relax…That's all, can do it?" The pale hands opening the bottle moved swiftly, Roderich trembled, guessing what'd happen next. He looked at the well-defined body of the other's until the part which made him shiver the most; It obviously was not 5-meter-long but it still had a rather…huge size… "I won't do it if you don't want to, though" The Prussian said, giving a experimental lick on the other's length.

"B-bastard… do as you wish…ah…!" **Like Hell I'd be able to stop now!**

"Dangerous words, Roddy~" Gilbert said, while coating his fingers with the sticky substance. Once it was done, he leaned down once more, teasing the tip of the other member, willing o hear more of that beautiful voice of Austria's. The first finger began pressing it's way inside the tight entrance, slowly until the pain in Roderich's muffled moans would fade to complete lust. Prussia began bobbing his head faster, twirling his tongue around the built up erection to distract his partner from the second finger going inside. He made scissoring movements, stretching his lover's entrance in in-and-out movements, one more finger was all it took to make it perfect.

"S-Stop it… Come already…Ahhhhn..!"

"Begging, Roderich? What is it you want?" The albino lifted his head from his previous doing.

"Fuck…You bastard… E-enter me…" He said entirely blushed. Only Gilbert could cause such a reaction on him, humiliating and yet so pleasant.

"As you wish…" The fingers were removed with a erotic 'pop' and Gilbert proceeded to coat his own dripping erection with the slick substance. In no time he moved, pressing the tip on the other's entrance. "I'm…Going in..Ahhh!"

Noting ever felt as amazing as that, not that any of them could remember, Roderich still struggled in pain, but Gilbert gave him a considerable amount of time to get used to the feeling of being completly full. He nodded in consent a while after to let Prussia know it was ok to move.

"I'm sorry if it hurts." He murmured, kissing away the salty drops which slipped from the violet eyes and began the thrusting, firstly removing himself almost entirely only to push back in right away hitting Roderich's sweet spot on the first try.

"Ahhhh… G-Gilbert…!" He moaned shamelessly, his mind faded as the heat increased and soon the adrenaline made all trace of pain disappear; it was all about Prussia and him, just the two of them, together at last. His whole body trembled.

"Ahhh… Feels so good, Roddy…nghh…" Groaned Gilbert picking up speed. He moved his pale hand to stroke Austria's throbbing erection on the same pace as he would invade him. His lover moaned loudly, that ever so monotone voice making such lustful noises… The Prussian loved that, all of that, every inch of that precious prideful man. He came closer, crashing their lips together in a clumsy kiss and proceeded to leave several love marks all over the other's chest.

"I'm… G-Gilb…I w-will…"

"Me too…"

They held tight to one another, fingertips craving flesh, moans and groans… Austria came first, wetting their bodies with the sticky whittish substance, the tightening of his entrance's wall sent Prussia over the edge just as well, filling his lover with his seed.

They panted and smiled at each other, a kiss. Gilbert removed himself from his beloved and rolled to this one's side. "Are you ok?" He asked, gently brushing his fingers along the dark messy hair.

"Never better, I should say."

And they fell asleep holding one another, Austria's hear raced loudly, but now it was different, now he knew why.


	6. I see right through you -Spamano

"Why did you do this, Lovi?"

The apologetic voice got no reply. Antonio just stood there holding a broken coffee mug. He sighed after a few moments and gave up on his question, turning his back to Lovino. The latter whose glare softened as the Spaniard walked away, his defying expression turning to a contortion of hurt and sadness. It all began when he and Feliciano came over to spend some days at the other man's house.

Everything had worked out normally until he came down for lunch; Voices. He waited on the stairs trying to understand what was said…He recognized the voices, Feliciano's and Antonio's, they spoke Spanish. It was when he snapped. The Italian entered the kitchen silently with anger all over his face, Feliciano asked how he was but was ignored. Lovino stood between the latter and the Spaniard and took the coffee mug from his hands, Antonio barely had time to be argue before the dark liquid was spilled all over the place and the mug shattered to pieces on the floor.

Now Lovino was sitting on the living room, his heart racing and blood boiling on his veins. He was so angry that tears would run down his cinnamon-coulored skin. How could Spain not even get mad at him? No, it was worse… It was that disappointment look he wore. But wasn't that whas Lovino wanted? "I want to break all of your mugs… Maybe I'll even pour paint all over the walls, that'd do you good, tomato bastard!" He thought, rubbing his hazel eyes with his shirt's sleeve vigorously.

" Frattello…" Feliciano walked hesitantly near him. " D-Did I do something wrong? Why did you do that to brother Spain? He's always so kind to us!"

"Get out, Feliciano. You know nothing about it."

"But, fratello…"

" You don't KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM, FELICIANO! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING FACE!" Lovino was now standing up and shouting as the now more frequent tears would flow down his cheeks. His brother, instead of shouting back, smiled.

"I get it. I'll get the car and go see Germany. I'll come back next week or earlier if you call me." How the hell could this dull boy see right through Romano every single time?

"Keep your phone close all times." And the talk was over.

The following minutesn were filled by Antonio asking why the 'cute little Italy' had to go so soon, and the latter merely saying he had promised to visit Germany. Romano bit his bottom lip until the sound of the car's motor was too far for him to listen. He, then, allowed himself to take a deep breath and stand up.

A tasty scent filled the air. "Paella…" He muttered re-entering the kitchen, now in a peaceful approach. Antonio had just finished lunch and was pouring some win ein two glasses. He smiled but that did not impress the guest, he could see the frown hidden there, the doubt. " I see right throught your lies, bastard." He thought.

"Come Roma… I made paella."

"I smelled it."

Spain chuckled. He loved compliments and knew he deserved that one. No one cooked paella like he did. They both sat and remained silent for a large period of time until the host finally seemed to have made up his mind and set his glass on the table.

"Lovi, what was that earlier? I'm sorry but I have to ask… Even Italy was driv—"

"That's enough."

"No. It's not enough. THAT was enough, Lovi. What the hell?"

Lovino sighed and massaged his temples, his ears getting a shade of pink. "You'd never understand. I SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU!" He cried out making motion to leave.

"Then tell me, what do you see?!" Spain had grabbed his wrist. "What do you see in me that's so offensive, Lovi?" It was that tone again… The green eyes losing the natural glow and his lips curling in preoccupation. Lovino flustered in a mix of anger and shame.

"I'll shout for everyone in your country to hear if necessary, you bastard… I'll break each damn mug you have here and you will never , ever understand."

"Please, don't talk like that, Roma… If I did something wrong…Lo siento…"

"STOP, YOU KNOW I DON'T SPEAK SPANISH!" He cried out jerking his wrist out of the other male's grip.

"So… That's what this was all about? How cute…"

"What are you smiling at, Batstard?!"

Lovino stepped back but his back hit the wall. Antonio came closer and pulled him into his arms, hugging sweetly. "You got mad because me and Feli were talkig in my language, right?"

"L-Like so…" He internally cursed his own voice for giving him away at every critic situation. Even though he did not move. "You thick bastard… I just…"

"Every since you left this house missed you. It's not as happy as it used to be. See, Lovi… You were a hard kid to deal with, I assume I had trouble getting used to you but... You have no idea how much it pains me to watch you leave."

Every single one of those works seemed to send shivers down the Italian's body. He could feel his cheeks burning. Antonio was now lifting his chin to force a gaze, which he avoided the longer he could. He didn't want to cry, but he did. He didn't want to love that damn Spaniard, but he did. He wanted to have his attention in any way, he needed that. To belong somewhere it felt right to be at. He wanted to wake up beside that man. Though no words left his mouth. The latter merely made it's way up, as if floating, pulling the rest of the body along. The tear-filled eyes felt heavy-lidded, arms held Spain tightly close. Their lips locked together before Antonio thought of anything else to say.

"It was just for you to see…Just for you to come…to look at me…" Lovino though as their lips moved in a slow, needy dance. Finally free from the shock, Antonio responded willingly, letting the latin blood take over his body. He pressed the smaller male further on the wall and teased his bottom lip, asking for permition –which was vigorously granted- before deepening the tongues tangled and danced, rippinmg moans away from the smaller's throat.

They parte for breath.

"Lovi… That was... I never thought…"

"Because you're a thick, clueless bastard!"

"Don't be silly, I've always loved you, Lovi~!" Antonio chuckled pressing their foreheads over one another.

" Y-You say that so easily…"

"I know what I mean, that's why." He smiled. Bright green eyes gazing with will. "I won't ask you to say it too if you think it's too early."

"Is this a challenge?" Lovino smiled, pulling Spain closer by both neck and legs; the latter using his own ones. "I'm telling you, I fear no fucking thing."

"You use that word a lot, Lovi~! Is that an invitation?" It was Spain's turn to smirk. His leg lifting to press the thigh against Lovino's vital regions, this one let out a yelp of surprise and blushed deeply. He had finally managed to unleash the beast.

"B-Bastard…Ah!" He moaned, feeling the warm tongue which was, before, inside his own mouth dancing on his neck, teasing before finally letting the teeth carve in sweet love bites. The Italian felt himself grow harder and harder against Antonio's thigh.

" You're so sensitive, Lovi~" Spain whispered on that tone he knew would send shivers all over that delicious body at his mercy.

"S-Shut up… UpstairS, España, please…"

The taller understood and told the other to wrat his legs around him. Once obeyed, he carried Lovino to his room… Their room, Romano used to sleep there everytime he got scared at night before his independence. He layed the Italian nation with his back against the mattress and stared for a moment.

" Stop staring and come here already…" The demanding tone was almost completely faded. It sounded more like a beg than anything else. Spain's will was absolute then.

"Impatient, aren't we…?" He layed over the smaller one, who instantly wrapped his legs around him. Their mouths joined once more, Lovino's hands tugging the light brown hair of the taller Nation. Love bites made their way down his neck, he would have to figure a way to explain the marks tomorrow but that was too far to think about. Anything but Spain was impossible to think about on that moment. " Moan for me…"

"C-Chigi! An…Antonio…" He cried out feeling his hair curl being tugged. "N-Not… Awnn… There…."

"Why? You like it so much…" And he did it again and again while, one by one, the buttons of the Italian's shirt would be opened and his hand caressed every inch of skin which would show. They kissed once more, Lovino seemed more desperate, his arms holding Spain closely as if they were about to become one… And in a way, that was, indeed, what was about to happen.

"Toni…" He muttered the name once more before the taller man moved his head away. He began kissing his neck and move to the collar-bone, marking Lovino as much as he could. He reached a pinkish nipple and circled it with his tongue, making his partner cry out in pleasure. He insisted there for a while before making his way down to the belly-button, he kissed it and grinned, looking at the heavy lidded Italian, who breathed heavily, his erection throbbing painfully inside the jeans he wore.

"Does it hurt?" The Spanish asked, teasingly caressing the bulge on the other's jeans. " Being this hard… I guess it's my fault, maybe I should help, what do you say…?"

"S-Stop..Ahn…Talking…" He knew he didn't want Antonio to stop anything he was doing. All that dirty talk turned him on – Not that he'd ever admit that, but anyway.

"Well, you'll have to tell me what you want…" _pop! _ Spain jerked the button open. " Don't you want me touch you… Down here?" _ziiip! _The zipper went down. Lovino trembled with anticipation.

"S-Sí… Touch me…"

"That's more like it… And what a naughty boy you are… Not wearing anythingunder the jeans… I guess it makes it easier…" The cold air wrapped the painfully hard member just before the warm touch of Spain's would contrast with it. He caressed the entire shaft and then began playing with the head alone, making Lovino tremble and moan constantly.

" Stop…Ahh.. teasing… Fuck me…." He arched his back a bit feeling an up-and-down movement. It felt so much better with Spain's hand than his own. Felt like he'd cum any moment. He helped The active removing the remaining of his clothing until he was on his naked glory, vulnerable and legs spread opened. The Spaniard groaned, feeling his own erection throb painfully at that sight. He took his blood-red shirt and discarded it next to the pile of Romano's clothing. The latter bit his own lips looking at the awfully well-defined body coming near him.

" Like what you see?" He opened his pants and discarded them also.

"Don't flatter yourself… You sexy bastard." He smirked. The man grabbed something on the drawer and made his way to the bed, kissing the Italian with will. He moved his hand down and removed the last piece of clothing he wore, discarding the underwear somewhere he didn't care now. With a grin he pressed their arousals together, groaning in response to his lover's moans.

"G-Gah! An…Antoniooo...!" Lovino jerked his hips upwards to meet the hand. It felt so good… Antonio pursued his lips once more before moving down.

"Are you sure about it, caro mio?" He groaned a bit. That Spanish accent trying to master his language sounded so damn hot.

" Bastardo…Ah…Scopami.." [Bastard…Ah…Fuck me…]

Spain grinned. His fingers being coating on the substance from the bottle he had removed from the drawer. He bent slowly and gave an experimental lick on the head of the Italian's throbbing member, making this one moan loudly. Then he kept on, licked once more and then the whole shaft, as if it were a lollipop. He circled the head with his tongue and gently pressed his teeth a few times, hearing Lovino hissing in pleasure. He inserted the first lubed finger on his pinkish hole while, at the same time, he welcomed the whole erection into his mouth.

"Ahh…Ahhr! An…To…D-Damn…" He didn't know whether that was pain or pleasure but it felt good. Spain's mouth moved along with his finger, exploring, slowly at first, to get him used to the feeling. When the second one went inside, Antonio began to hum with the arousal inside his mouth, bobbing his head as the fingers would scissor his lover, stretching… He twirled his tongue along with the motion. Lovino trembling and tugging his hair desperately… A third finger went inside. This one hurted a bit more, but the adrenaline and the libido almost made it disappear. It lasted a few more time.

"Are you ready…?" The Spaniard's voice seemed to echo inside his head. The fingers were removed and Lovino whimpered unconsciously at the loss. He cupped the taller's cheeks with his hands and pulled him up in a bittersweet kiss… He tasted a bit of himself on that mouth but not much, since he did not cum yet. Though he doubted he'd last any longer.

"Sí…" He murmured when they broke the kiss. Antonio smiled.

"Te amo." [I love you.] He murmured and kissed Lovino again, deep and hot. Their tongues fighting for the dominance which was easily won by the Spaniard, this one's erection finally touched the now stretched hole, asking for permission to invade. Lovino silently wondered if it'd fit before nodding.

"A—AAAHHH!Fuck…." Tears formed on the corner of the well shut eyes of Lovino's. He trembled. It felt as if he was being parted in two. Antonio asked if he wanted to stop but received a 'fucking no!' in response. There was no way he'd be stopping now. The taller, then, inserted himself fully and waited until the Italian was ready to go on.

"You're so tight, Roma… Feels so good…" He whispered on the other's ear as he petted his head to distract him from the pain. It felt so warm inside that body, better than any woman. Antonio'd fuck him merciless if it wasn't their first time. " Ti amo… mi amore…"

"G-Go on…"

Antonio began to push himself almost completely out of his lover before slamming back, at first not so strong, in order not to make it too painful. Slowly the 'fucking hurts…' turned to mewls and the Italian'd carve his fingernails on the other's strong back.

"Più forte…" [harder…]

Spain groaned along to the wonderful feeling and obeyed, thrusting harder and hitting a spot that made Lovino arch his back in pleasure. "Found it…" He flattered himself internally, now aiming for that spot a every time harder and faster.

"An…Antoniooo…! Ah..Sí!" He cried out moving his hips to meet the thrusting. Spain's hand now rested upon his erection caressing it on the same pace. " I…I'm gonna c-cum…"

"M-Me too…Ah… A bit more…"

"A-Aaaaawwwnn~!" Lovino moaned loudly, arching his back and carving his nails deeper on the taller man's skin as his ivory-coulored substance all over their stomachs. Spain, also couldn't bear it any longer as the ring of muscles tightened around him and filled his beloved with his creamy seed.

They panted for a long while before Antonio finally removed himself and collapsed beside the Italian, who instantly curled against him in a surpringly gentle motion, and laid his head over the sweaty chest.

"Ti amo…" He murmured almost to himself before falling asleep on Spain's arms. The latter chuckled happily.

" Te amo, cariño."


End file.
